With its high sensitivity, low amplification noise, high speed and high gain stability and uniformity from device to device, the phototransistor (PT) is a promising candidate for low light level sensing applications.
Phototransistors may be integrated into an image sensor, which is a device that converts an optical image into an electronic signal. It is used mostly in digital cameras, camera modules and other imaging devices.